Indie-visible: Champions
Indie-visible: Champions ''(stylized as ''INDIE-VISIBLE: CHAMPIONS) is a crossover fighting game developed and published primarily by OtherWorld Studios for the Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One consoles along with the Steam gaming platform. Champions ''will be released across all platforms on September 9th, 2017 in Japan and September 20th in the rest of the world. It combines countless hours of work on fighters from the past two decades - most notably the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series and ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - while providing a unique battle system and new, intriguing content. Gameplay In terms of gameplay, Champions ''plays like a simplified version of ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3's tag-team system and attacks combined with Super Smash Brothers-esque controls and stages. Players select a trio of characters and two assist characters from the game's roster; the trio of playable characters can be swapped out during the match by pressing SELECT Switch/Right or Left Button One/L2 or R2 4/Enter Steam while the assists can be summoned during combat by holding down any of those buttons for a few seconds. As characters deal or receive damage, their Indivisibility Meter fills or empties into one of three different slots. Players can then activate these attacks, which have devastating attacks on the opponents. Opponents must either have all their characters lose all of their health or be knocked off the stage, similar to the '' Super Smash Bros. series. Characters ''Indie-visible's playable roster is composed of characters from independently created video games, webcomics, and animations. So far, 42 different characters, each from different franchises, have been confirmed as playable fighters with 6 more yet to be announced. Key *Underlined text means the character is unlockable. Playable fighters Assist characters Non-playable bosses Stages Despite the gameplay resembling Capcom fighting games, the stages are laid out similarly to those found in a Super Smash Bros. ''game with multiple platforms and stage hazards. Some stages are only used in training mode while others are used for multiplayer matches. Those stages are sorted into their proper categories. Multiplayer stages BlackmoorMountains.jpg|'Blackmoor Mountains''' Dust: An Elysian Tail A1Crossroads.jpg|'Crossroads' LISA ChampionsField.jpg|'Champion's Field' Rocket League DeathRoad.jpg|'Death Road' Death Road to Canada DreamsNITW.jpg|'Dreamscape' Night in the Woods GoatCityBay.jpg|'GoatCity Bay' Goat Simulator Lab8.jpg|'Lab 8' Skullgirls Minecraft_mountain_base_south_1_by_homunculus84-d6l3ti2.png|'Overworld' Minecraft Scuttle_Town.png|'Scuttle Town' Shantae DungeonTerraria.jpg|'Skeletron's Dungeon' Terraria StrandedShip.jpg|'Stranded Ship' Shovel Knight Training stages Items Items, like in the Super Smash Bros. ''games, spawn randomly on the stage and either hinder or help those who obtain them. They have a variety of effects ranging from filling an Indivisibility Meter to full to altering the stage in odd, unexpected ways. No downloadable items will be released throughout the game's lifespan. Weaponry Firearms/projectiles FireBomb.png|'Firebomb''' LISA When this item impacts the ground or an opponent, it causes a small fire to spawn for several seconds, burning anyone who touches it. SpellTomes.png|'Spell Tomes' Terraria One of these three randomly spawns. When used, they fire off their respective projectiles. Melee weapons Other weapons NuggetofFriendship.png|'Nugget of Friendship' Kindergarten When eaten, it heals 5% of your health bar but also poisons you for several seconds. Healing MysteriousWallChicken.png|'Mysterious Wall Chicken' Dust: An Elysian Tail Protection Trivia *The term "indie game" can be defined as a game created by a small company without major financial backing from outside publishers. There are some exceptions, however. **Kid from ''Bastion ''appears despite Warner Bros. Interactive paying for the marketing and distribution of his game; much of the work was completed before WB agreed to distribute the game. Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games